nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption
Redemption is a gameworld with elements of story, action, role playing, and PvP. Server details *IP address and port: 38.100.236.5:5125 *Maximum number of players: 16 *Found under PW Action *Levels 1-40 *Requires both expansion packs and CEP version 2.0, but no other hak paks. *Server vault *Paypal donations are accepted at: jstephens4@neo.rr.com Changes Redemption has had several changes to spells with the goal of improving PvP balance. Players may only take their highest bard/rogue/assassin level + 3 ranks in UMD. For example, a multiclassed fighter/rogue with 18 levels of fighter and 2 levels of rogue may only take 5 ranks in UMD. Player characters (PCs) that have taken more than the allowed ranks will be automatically deleveled, then over 95% of the lost experience points will be restored. PCs with bard levels may only take their bard level + 3 ranks in tumble. Tumble is not restricted for any other classes. For example, a multiclassed bard/pale master with 16 levels of pale master and 4 levels of bard may only take 7 ranks in tumble. PCs that have taken more than the allowed ranks will be automatically deleveled, then over 95% of the lost experience points will be restored. The devastating critical feat has been disabled. Harper items: Craft harper item creates one of two special potions (1000 gold + 100 XP each). These potions last 15 turns, can be dispelled, and do not stack with themselves. Menergy potions increase constitution by 1d3+1, while adding +2 to attack bonus and armor class. Liquid smoke potions increase charisma by 1d3+1, while adding +2 to saves and providing +6 regeneration. Rage: Barbarian rage gives +4 to strength and constitution; +2 to will saves; -2 to armor class; +1 to attack bonus, damage, fortitude saves, discipline, and concentration; and temporary hit points equal to class level * 5. Greater rage gives +4 to strength and constitution; +3 to will saves; -2 to armor class; +3 to attack bonus, damage, fortitude saves, discipline, and concentration; and temporary hit points equal to class level * 5. Mighty rage gives +6 to strength and constitution; +4 to will saves; +3 to attack bonus; +4 to damage, fortitude saves, discipline, and concentration; and temporary hit points equal to class level * 5. Terrifying rage has a DC of the barbarian's intimidate skill + 1d20, but otherwise this feat is unchanged. Shadow evade: Shadow evade on Redemption lasts 40 rounds, and is usable 3 times per day. The effects of this feat (damage reduction, concealment, and armor class bonus) depend on shadowdancer level. Features Experienced characters may be customized via remorts, thus becoming non-standard player races. Party adventuring is encouraged by a party bonus XP system. Party XP occurs when 2 or more players are within 8 levels of each other and are in the same area. Having more than 6 players in the area, or having any players outside of 8 levels in the party and in the same area, reduces party XP. Optimum party XP is obtained with 5 or 6 players in the same area, and all within 8 levels of each other. *A two player party results in less total XP for each player than if they were to kill a monster alone. *A three player party results in the same XP for each player as if they were to kill a monster alone. *A four, five, or six player party results in more total XP for each player than if they were to kill a monster alone. Player respawn results in a corpse being placed at the spot of player death, and resurrection with temporary invisibility in the main town area 30 seconds after pressing the respawn button. The corpse contains a percentage of the player's gold, and all inventory items that were not equipped at the time of death. The corpse is fair game for looters, so use caution with respawn. There is also a small XP penalty for respawning. Players can be raised by other players to avoid this XP penalty and the hassle of having to retrieve their equipment. Organization Redemption has three clans, Kindred, Chimaera, and Eclipse, which are evil, neutral, and good aligned, respectively. There is also a small population of loners not affiliated with the clans. Each clan has a clan leader and two clan recruiters. There are three clan halls, protected by clan goons (powerful NPCs), which house the clan merchant, healer, and banker, as well as other amenities enjoyed by clan members. Twice monthly, a meeting is held by the DMs and the player council to discuss any issues between the clans, the player base in general, and changes to the server. Each clan has one player representative (chosen by the clan), as well as two elected representatives-at-large, charged to be impartial to clan-specific interests, for a total of 5 players. The player council is in place to have open communication with the DMs about various server issues. There are currently 4 active DMs: Helm (owner),Hecate, Tempus, and Ael'Thas. The player council representatives-at-large are T'Hael the Blight and Lady Redneck, and the player council clan representatives are Bruno Biggio, Sirnico, and Mardok. For any questions, comments, or concerns that can't be addressed on the forums, please contact a DM or player council member. PvP Redemption's PvP rules are as follows: *Do not engage another player if they are more than 8 levels higher or lower than your character. Killing a player more than 8 levels below you will cause the character to be immediately resurrected and frozen for 60 seconds. Hostile actions include pickpocketing, taunting, debuffing allies, and buffing enemies, and are prohibited outside of the 8 level range. *After being killed by a player within the 8 level range, you will receive a "loser flag" and you will be designated as "Out of PvP" in the wholist information for 15 minutes. During this time, you are not to perform a hostile action (listed above) on another player, nor should anyone engage you. *Killing a player will cause you to receive a "killer flag", and you will be designated as a killer in the wholist information. If you have a killer flag, you are fair game for anyone on the server (unless you are "Out of PvP"). *Killing a player with a killer flag does not in turn give one a killer flag, making them frequently hunted with zeal. *The 8 level range PvP rules do not apply when targeting killers, however the killers must not initally attack any player outside of the 8 level range. *Killer flags are removed on respawn, or can be removed for a price in certain areas. External links * Module website * Forums * Clan Chimaera website * Clan Eclipse website Top Category:Gameworlds